New York
New York meint in De meist einfach nur die Stadt New York, die an der Ostküste der USA und des gleichnamigen Bundesstaates liegt. * New York Times * New Yorker * Ein besonderes Erlebnis und einen anderen Blick auf New York bietet die Schwebebahn nach Roosevelt Island. Da die U-Bahnlinie auf die Insel im East River nicht rechtzeitig fertig wurde, richtete die Stadt die Gondeln als rasche Notlösung ein. Die Fahrt ist kurz, die Perspektive über dem Wasser auf die Skyline ziemlich einzigartig. Gratis in einige der schönsten Museen oder fast gratis: Bei 25 Dollar Eintritt werden Museumsbesuche in New York City schnell zur Belastung für die Reisekasse. Was viele Kunstliebhaber nicht wissen: Einige Institutionen wie das Metropolitan Museum of Art oder das auch bei Kindern so beliebte Natural History Museum geben ihre Karten quasi umsonst ab. Wenn es ans Bezahlen geht, stellen die Kassierer dort meist die offene Frage: „Wie viel wollen Sie bezahlen?“ Wer sich traut, erhält sein Ticket bereits für einen Cent. Manchmal sind allerdings Sonderausstellungen dann nicht inbegriffen. Ort: New York City * Umsonst mit Einheimischen die Stadt erkunden Ort: New York City Stichworte: * Sightseeing mit dem Linienbus Ort: * New York City * Central Park in Manhattan * Hafen Stichworte: * Sterneküche zum kleineren Preis Ort: New York City Stichworte: ManhattanUSAGünstigRestaurantsSparenNew York CityMetropoleGourmetNew YorkStädtereise * Fast Food jenseits von pappigen Hamburgern Ort: New York City Stichworte: * Besuch am richtigen Tag spart Eintrittsgeld Ort: Etliche Institutionen in New York bieten regelmäßig gratis Eintritt an. Manchmal gilt das einen Tag lang oder auch nur einige Stunden pro Woche. Es liegt in der Natur der Sache, dass das Guggenheim Museum, der Bronx Zoo Museum zu den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001 sind während dieser Zeit besonders voll sind. New York City Stichworte: * Towers Hochhäuser Die 25 bekanntesten Hochhäuser, nicht immer schon Wolkenkratzer: Park Row Building Flatiron Building Metropolitan Life Insurance Tower Bankers Trust Company Building Woolworth Building Barclay - Vesey Building Williamsburgh Savings Bank Tower Chrysler Building Daily News Empire State Building McGraw-Hill 70 Pine St. / AIG Building RCA Building UN - Gebäude Secretariat Lever House Seagram Building 1 Chase Manhattan Plaza CBS / Black Rock 140 Broadway 1 Liberty Plaza 88 Pine Street Citicorp Center AT&T / Sony Building Time Warner 4 Times Square / Conde Nast Verkehr, U-Bahn * The New York City Subway Windowshopping macht Spaß und kostet nichts Ort: New York City Stichworte: * Vor der Skyline durch die Lüfte schweben Der Hafen von New York In New York gibt es auch gratis Freizeitangebote von engagierten Bürgern und gemeinnützigen Vereinen. Ein Beispiel ist The Downtown Boathouse . Vom Pier 26 an der Westseite Manhattans oder auf Governors Island zwischen Manhattan und Brooklyn aus verleiht dieser Verein gratis Kajaks, mit denen der Hafen der Stadt erkundet werden kann. Die aktuelle Saison startet im Mai 2017. Of course, the Downtown Boathouse isn't the only place to kayak the Hudson River. On the other side of the Hudson, the Hoboken Cove Community Boathouse (above) will launch you for free. Brooklyn's Red Hook Boaters also has free kayaking, at Louis Valentino Jr. Pier Park (near Fairway! and Ikea! and several decent restaurants, like the Good Fork!). And, of course, there are several kayak rental spots that will gladly take your money in exchange for some Hudson River paddling; Manhattan Kayak in Chelsea, for example, charges $40 for 75 minutes of daytime adventuring. Kategorie:America Kategorie:Northamerica